1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns firecracker packaging which is especially attractive and advantageously permits common packaging of a large number of firecrackers in a single unit. More particularly, the packaging of firecrackers in accordance with the present invention permits interconnection of multiple spiral-wrapped rolls of firecrackers both from a carrying and detonation stanpoint whereby multiple rolls of firecrackers may be readily carried to destination and then either separated for individual detonation or ignition from a single fuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firecrackers are ancient in origin and have long been used in a variety of celebrations. As is well known, firecrackers include a small amount of gunpowder constituting a charge centrally contained within a paper wrapping and having a fuse which leads to the charge. Also, as is well known, firecrackers are most commonly interconnected to one another in a common group or, as used herein, a string of firecrackers whereby individual firecrackers are placed in alternating opposition in a lay-flat orientation with their individual fuses interconnected by weaving. Such strings are also commonly wrapped in paper and bear a manufacturers label. In this way, it is possible to detonate the entire string by lighting the fuse of one firecracker at the end of the string. Because the fuses are woven along a central ignition passageway, the first fuse also ignites the second, which connects to the third, and so on. As the fuses burn toward their respective charges, each fuse ignites another and then separates from the string before or at detonation, whereby all or substantially all of the firecrackers in the string ignite and detonate. The rapid and repeated detonations have long been regarded as entertaining. However, the weaving of the fuses also permits individual firecrackers to be separated and detonated individually, as desired by the user.
While it is thus known to have a string of firecrackers packaged as a group in serpentine or even rolled configurations, some purchasers may desire to have especially long strings of firecrackers. As the strings grow longer, the challenge of packaging and transport becomes more difficult. Long strings of firecrackers tend to become unwieldy and difficult to hold. It may be appreciated that as strings exceed 1000 firecrackers, the string may become difficult to manage. Moreover, such especially long strings of packaging present little in the way of marketing attraction to hold the eye of the consumer.
There has thus developed a need for an improved firecracker packaging which is economical, as firecrackers are intended as inexpensive amusement items, but also solves these problems.